Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices, and in particular, semiconductor packages and methods of fabricating the same.
Various materials with different thermal expansion coefficients are used for a semiconductor package, and such a difference in thermal expansion coefficients between the materials may lead to warpage of the semiconductor package. The warpage of the semiconductor package may cause failures in fabrication process and/or operation of a semiconductor product. In addition, electromagnetic interference (EMI) may occur in a semiconductor product, and this may lead to heating and malfunction issues of the semiconductor product. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to prevent, reduce and/or suppress deterioration in thermal and electric characteristics of a semiconductor package, under various environments.